1000 Words
by Forever-a-Priestess
Summary: Kikyo places a spell on the bone-eaters well and when Kagome travels there again she gets taken further into the past. And guess who she meets when she's trying to find a way home?
1. A spell on the well

**Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi. InuYasha is not mine and neither are its characters.**

**Authors note: This is my first fic ever.**

**------**

**Chapter one: A spell on the well  
**

**------**

Kagome was just leaving Kaede's village to go back home. It was early night and she had a test and was low on ninja food so that was the only reason Inuyasha let her go. But JUST for three days. Now she was skipping off in the direction of the bone-eaters well.  
She saw Inuyasha running towards the same direction and smiled at him.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" She piped up, pretending not to notice the soul collecter flying over her head "What's up?"

"Kagome...I'm just...scouting the area...I think I smelled a demon" Inuyasha lied

"Really?" Kagome tilted her head to the side "Why haven't I sensed a demonic aura then?"

"I, uh-"

"Inuyasha, if you want to see Kikyo, you don't have to lie about it. Go to her, she's calling you." Kagome said sadly and stared at her feet.

"Forgive me" Inuyasha ran passed her, following a soul collecter towards the sacred tree.

Kagome sighed and followed him. She was curious to know what Inuyasha and Kikyo talked about.

***

When she got there, she arrived just in time to see Inuyasha and Kikyo breaking away from a kiss.  
She hid behind a tree and watched the scene.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said and stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes "are you going to choose"

"I...I...Don't know. I want you and Kagome to be happy and I love you both"

"She is not of this world. When the jewel is completed, who knows what will happen to her. She probably will go back to her own time and never be able to come back"

"I...know, but she..." His voice trailed off

"She what?" Kikyo demanded

"She reminds me of someone I used to know"

Kagome started thinking that, that 'someone' was Kikyo. Who else would it be.

"Me?" Kikyo asked, apparantly thinking the same thing Kagome had.

Inuyasha remained quiet and Kagome took that as a yes. She felt so sad with that answer and she ran back towards the well.  
If she only stayed for a few moments she would have heard Inuyasha's sad reply.

"No. She reminds me of someone I knew. Long ago..."

"Well goodbye for now, Inuyasha" Kikyo said and walked away into the darkness of the woods.

Inuyasha remained still looking in front of himself, barely blinking. If someone were to see him now, he would look like he was lost in memories, and that would be exactly correct.  
He stayed like that for a few seconds before going back the way he came.

***

_'So I remind Inuyasha of Kikyo?'_

Kagome had a few silent tears before she made it to the well. She sat on the side staring into its depths when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha walking into the clearing.

"Inu...Yasha?" She whispered

Inuyasha's eyes softened alot when he looked at her.

"Kagome..." He said distantly

"I'm going home now, I'll be back soon. Before the three days are over. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome jumped into the well. Blue light shot out as she traveled five hundred years forward.

Kikyo was watching this whole scene from behind a tree, just as Kagome had and she felt jealous. Even though she enjoyed the soft look Inuyasha gave her, he never looked at her the way he just did with Kagome, even when she was alive. Maybe, if she made a plan, Inuyasha would choose her. Kagome could easily be taken out of the picture and she'd have Inuyasha. The idea she had now wouldn't take much planning.

_'Perfect'_ Kikyo thought

She waited until Inuyasha finally stopped staring at the well and made his way to the village she used to live in, before she died.  
Kikyo sensed nothing around and hastily approached the well.  
She put her hands on the rim and closed her eyes, muttering a silent prayer.

Her hands glowed a bright pink that soon died down after it's glow. Then, she moved her hand around the well and an eery white light followed it as she moved it. The white light formed a shape of a leaf just above the well and then it faded after it stayed for a few moments.

"Done" Kikyo said. The spell took off alot of her energy so she made her way into the forest and when she made sure she was far enough from the well, she sat down under a tree and fell asleep.

***

"Instant noodles? Check! Textbooks? Check! Bathing supplies? Check! Extra clothing? Check! Candy for Shippo? Check! Elastics for Sango? Check!"

Kagome was filling her backpack with everything she needed. It was her second day, but since she already took her test this morning, there was nothing else to do, so she decided to leave a sundown, which it was already.  
She tied her jewel shards around her neck and slipped her backpack on and picked up her bow and arrows.  
She skipped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Bye Mom!" She said and gave her mom a quick hug

"Bye honey, and try not to fight with Inuyasha"

"Watch out for demons, Kagome!" Her grandfather said, running into the kitchen.

"I will"

"I have this Chinese lizard demon claw that will make sure no harm will come to you from demons and also one of my special sutra's that will-"  
Kagome ran out of the kitchen with a "No thanks"

"Bye, Sota!" Kagome called as she swept passed her little brother.

"See ya later, Kagome. Be sure to tell Inuyasha hello for me, okay?"

"Sure thing"

So she jogged over to the well house and slid the door open.

_'Something feels...Strange' _she decided_ 'It feels like an overload of priestess energy all directed in this one little room. Oh well, I should get going'_

She hopped into the well and waited as blue light surrounded her.

She waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...

_'Is it just me, or is the well taking a longer time than usual'_ She wondered

Finally, she hit the bottom...But not quite...Something was definantely and obviously different.

***

"Kagome's taking too damn long!" Inuyasha's voice boomed out of Kaede's hut.

"She said that she'd take three days" Sango said looking extremely bored "and it's only the end of the second day. One more to go"

"Now just calm down, stop pacing, and let us sleep" Miroku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up, Miroku! Kagome is taking too long so I'm going to go get her. NOW JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND STOP BOTHERING ME!!" Inuyasha shouted

"What the hell?!!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR THE ONE THAT'S BOTHERING US?!!! KAGOME IS TRYING TO TAKE A GODDAMN BREAK FROM YOU, SO LEAVE HER ALONE!! NOW STOP YOU POINTLESS YELLING OR YOU'LL WAKE UP SHIPPO!!!"

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha walked out of the hut.

Sango buried her head in her hands and started to massage her temples.

"Damn you, Inuyasha" She muttered "Just leave Kagome alone"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked behind her to see Miroku with a small smile on his face. Sango sighed and laid her head on Miroku's shoulder and fell asleep.

***

Inuyasha didn't take heed from any of Sango's words and continued running to the bone-eaters well. He felt a familier presense and the smell of grave-yard soil coming from the woods. For the moment, he forgot all about Kagome. He ran until he saw Kikyo asleep under a tree. Her hands looked slightly burnt. (kinda how Sesshomaru's hands are when he wields Tetsuseiga, but not as bad. Only slightly) The burnt skin started to heal and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kikyo took a deep breath and opened her eyes "Hello, Inuyasha"

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said with the same distant look he always has when he looks at her "What happened?"

"I ran into a demon and used to much of my purification powers to kill it" She lied "because of the overload it burnt my hand and used much of my energy. So, I fell asleep"

"Do you want me to take you back to the village? and get your wounds treated?"

"Thank you. I would like to go to the village, but my wounds don't need to be treated" she then showed her already-healed hand.

Inuyasha blushed "Oh...Sorry" and picked Kikyo up bridal-style

Kikyo smiled lightly "I have a deal for you when we get there"

"Huh? What's it about?"

"Kagome, me, and the jewel shards"

* * *

**Okay first chapter finished!**

**Reminder: this is my first fic! so, sorry if it turns out bad  
**


	2. What will you do now?

**Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha or its characters**

**---**

**Chapter Two: Wh****at will you do now****?**

**---**

_'It's cold'_ Kagome thought_ 'I need to get out!'_

She swam up to the surface and took a greedy gulp of air. _'Since when does the bone-eaters well have water in it'_  
She shivered and started trying to pull herself out _'ugh, my stuff is probably all ruined'_

Kagome pulled herself out and looked around. There weren't as many trees as she remembered seeing before. '_It's probably JUST my imagination'.  
_She squeezed her shirt and water immediately drained out, she repeated the action on her hair and skipped towards the village.

Once there, she saw a few huts already made and a few that were not yet complete, with a couple groups of men building them.

_'Strange' _She thought.

Kagome ran up to one of the huts that were being built. There were three men working on it.

"Excuse me?" She asked. All three heads turned.

"Yes?" One said.

"What happened here? Did a demon attack?"

"No" Another replied "We were just building a new village"

Kagome noticed that they weren't really looking at her face but lower. They were staring at her legs and she noticed their huge grins. She blushed and then thought about what they just said.

_"We were just building a new village"_

She gasped and raced back into the woods, leaving three confused village men staring at where she last was.

"Oh no..." She mumbled "This better not be what I think"

Kagome finally stopped in front of the sacred tree. She stepped closer and ran her hand over where Inuyasha used to be. And touched the area where Kikyo's arrow hit...Only, there was never an arrow there...No scar. Just a perfect looking tree. Kagome's eyes widened and she ran to the bone-eaters well and jumped inside. She began swimming down and touched the bottom. But there was no blue light carrying her through time.  
_'No...'_.

The teenager swam back to the surface before she could lose air. And then swam to the bottom again. But she received the same results and swam back to the surface.

_'What's happening?'_ She wondered _'I can't be stuck in this who-knows-what era forever'_

She climbed out of the well once again and changed her clothes into a green t-shirt and jeans, since she was sure no one was around. Kagome sighed and slid down on the grass and leaned on the well's wall and closed her eyes.

***

"So, you're asking to join our group?" Inuyasha said.

"Just temporarily" Kikyo replied "Only until my reincarnation returns"  
_'If she ever returns'_ She silently added.

"Why haven't you ever asked this before. Why now of all times?" Miroku asked.

"The reasons are my own, monk"

"Well..." Inuyasha began "I think it is a good idea if Kikyo joins, even if it's temporary".

"What about Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango said "Weren't you going to bring her back from her own time earlier?"

"I, uh...Well, since we have Kikyo, who can also sense shards, I guess I can give Kagome some time to herself and let her come back when she plans too"

Kikyo inwardly smirked. Everything was going well. Her spell was supposed to connect the well to another time and then close right after one time-travel. The only problem was that she needed to keep renewing the spell. And once Inuyasha chose her, she'd stop renewing it and then her reincarnation could come back. Hopefully, without the knowledge it was her who did it.

"Okay...Well, get some rest everyone" Inuyasha announced "We'll be leaving first thing in the morning"

***

Kagome yawned and her eyes fluttered open. It was early night and she didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep. Her hair was damp and it was stuck to her face and it was still slightly wet. She felt like she had a fever and her hand when up to her forehead. It was slightly warm, but she didn't think much about it, because she just noticed the familiar golden gaze staring at her from just five feet away. He was wearing a haori similar to the one he wore in the feudal era. It was white too but instead of having red sakura blossoms on the shoulders and sleeve ends, the shoulders started out as a dark green and faded into white, the same with the sleeve ends. He had the same white pants, but no armour, his obi was a pale green and his hair was slightly shorter (but still very long).

"Se-" She suddenly paused...Would saying his name affect the future? "Oh, hello. Nice night" She smiled at Sesshomaru as if he was a long lost friend.

Sesshomaru just blinked at the strange human. Normal humans would either be getting ready for a battle, screaming for help, or running away at first sight of him. Not smiling brightly at him.

"So, what's you name?" Kagome asked. She tried to make herself not seem suspicious. And by pretending she didn't know his name, that had to work.

"That is not your concern" Sesshomaru answered calmly "Why were you jumping into the well?".

"HOLY CRAP!!! YOU WERE WATCHING ME??!!!" The schoolgirl screamed and blushed, remembering she changed her clothes.

"No...you are not that interesting. I was just passing through. You were soaking wet and asleep by this well. So I am assuming you were jumping into the well...So why were you jumping into the well?".

"How long were you watching me for?" She asked, purposely avoiding his question.

"Long enough. Now, answer me"

"I...uh...like to jump into wells?"

He just stared at her with no expression.

"I...Well, it's none of your business!" She snapped.

"The way you dress and talk is quite foreign. Where are you from?"

"Er...Tokyo..."

"I have never heard of such a place. Where is that?"

"Somewhere far away"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm lost"

"What is your name, human?"

"Ka-" She stopped herself. She wouldn't tell him her first name. But, her family name would be fine...right? "H-Higurashi. I don't see why I need to tell you this, you haven't told me your name"

"It is none of your concern" He said once again.

"Neither was my name!" Kagome countered.

"Yes. But you told me anyway" He turned his back towards her and prepared to walk away.

Kagome growled and stood up "Fine, I guess it's bye for now..._Sesshomaru_"

Sesshomaru turned around and stared at her "How is it that you know my name even though I have not spoken it?"

"It is none of your concern" She replied, sticking her tongue out and folding her arms across her chest.

"Fair enough."

"Wow...you talk alot" She didn't actually think he talked alot but compared to the feudal era Sesshomaru, he talked alot.

"Not as much as you. And I do not see the problem with talking"

_'Wow...He is quite different'_ Kagome thought.

"Do you...Hate humans?" The young priestess asked. Kagome didn't even realize that with each word said they walked another step into the forest.

The demon snorted. _'Wow...He can snort?' _"If I hated humans...You'd be dead now"

"Oh..." She mumbled "You DON'T hate humans" _'Not yet anyway...I wonder what caused his change'_

"I have no love for them either" Sesshomaru added "What made you come up with something like that?"

"I, uh...Well, most demons hate humans, so I was just wondering if you were the same"

"I see"

_'I'd like to know what era this is...I'll ask him...without asking him!'_ Kagome silently decided "Uh, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes...Higurashi?"

"Do you know where Jaken is?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"Uhhhh...Nevermind!" She laughed nervously. _'So this is before he met Jaken' _"Do you know anyone named Inuyasha?"

"No" He answered "Who are these people that you speak of?"

"My..._Friends_" She purposely stressed the word 'friends'.

"They are not really your friends?"

"Inuyasha is my best friend. But I hate Jaken"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and Kagome surpressed a gasp at how merry it sounded. She didn't know that Sesshomaru's chuckle would sound happy. Heck, she didn't even know he COULD chuckle. _'Oh no...I just mentioned Inuyasha AND Jaken. I hope I didn't mess anything up...I even said his name earlier. Why did I do that? Oh well...at least he's not asking me about that anymore.'_

"So, Higurashi, what will you do now?"

"Huh?" Kagome stopped and just realized that they were deep in the forest. But she was still able to see a bit of the clearing and the bone-eaters well.

"You said you were lost. What will you do now?"

"I guess I'll-"

Kagome was cut off when she heard a bunch of villagers run into the clearing where the bone-eaters well was. She turned her head and barely saw them dropping a serpent demon's body into the well. About a minute passed before-

"Something is wrong with the bone-eaters well!" A villager shouted "The demon that Lady Midoriko slayed has not been swallowed!"

_'Lady...Midoriko?'_ Thought Kagome

----

**Yay! Second chapter completed. I don't know if this is boring or exciting. I apologize if it is boring and wasting your time. And I am happy if you think it is exciting. Oh, and sometimes I start things and never finish them so if I run out of ideas, I may abandon this fic. It's my first, by the way.**

**Bye for now.**

**- Katherine**


	3. Midoriko's Soul

**DISCLAMER: I am not Rumiko Takahashi and I do not own InuYasha or its characters.**

**---  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Since this is my first fic, I don't really know how to answer them correctly so I won't post answers to them.**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**--------**

**CHAPTER THREE: Midoriko's Soul  
**

**--------**

"Lady Midoriko?" Kagome's eyes were wide and staring at the clearing "Lady Midoriko?! LADY MIDORIKO!!"

Sesshomaru started wondering if the girl was sane. But he just walked deeper into the forest and left the area. Due to lack of interest.

From what Kagome heard this had to be at least 200 years before the feudal era if Midoriko was alive.

She continued staring at the clearing, barely blinking as a woman with armour over her priestess kimono ran into the clearing.

"What has happened?" The woman asked.

"Lady Midoriko, the serpent that you dispatched earlier has not been swallowed by the bone-eaters well" A villager said.

Midoriko stepped up to the well and placed her hands on it and closed her eyes.

_'Great! I'm very sure Midoriko will be able to fix this problem! Then, I can go home!'_ Kagome thought with a smile.

"It would seem that even I cannot break the spell that is on this...Not all of the spell is miko energy; although, a great deal is" The legendary priestess stated.

Kagome's jaw dropped "What...?" she said under her breath. If Midoriko couldn't do it, how could she or anyone else have hope of fixing it?

"However..." Midoriko began "There may be someone who knows alot about different magics. I shall set out on a journey in the morn"

_'Good...So, I still have hope of returning home' _

"But, Lady Priestess" protested another villager "weren't you going to investigate the island of the four war gods?"

Kagome suppressed a gasp. She remembered the day that her and her group visited that same island.

"And besides..." The same villager continued "The island is said to only open once every fifty years, this may be your only chance. And this is...Just a well, we can get rid of the demons' body some other way"

"I sense a very strong demonic presence coming from within the well" Midoriko replied "It seems as it might burst out soon...Maybe barely even three months if we are lucky. I need every bit of time I can get. It is extremely dangerous if I leave this village unprotected for too long, perhaps someone else will be able to investigate the war gods' island."

Kagome wanted so badly to help. But wait...what _was_ stopping her?  
She ran into the clearing and all heads turned to her.

"Can I help?" she ran into the clearing, jumping up and down "Please, oh please, let me help!"

Midoriko blinked, then a small smile graced her lips.

"You are a priestess, child?" she asked

"Yes...Yes, I am!" The younger priestess announced.

"Come with me to the village"

Kagome followed Midoriko to the village...And the group of villagers also followed closely behind. When they arrived there Midoriko sat down by an unfinished hut that currently had no one building it. Kagome followed suit and sat next to Midoriko.

"Why is it that you are so eager to help?" Midoriko asked

Kagome thought for a moment. She never met Midoriko in the feudal era since Midoriko died creating the Shikon no Tama. So Kagome thought it was safe to tell her some.

"I am from the future. Seven hundred years from now" Kagome replied and Midoriko gasped "But I used the bone-eaters well to time travel two hundred years from now to my home time. But for some reason when I was time traveling, the well took me further in time to this era and now I want to help fix it so I can go home"

"Hmm...I see. So the well has time magic. That explains how it swallows demons"

"So...Do you believe me?"

"Your clothing seem to be from somewhere foreign. But your story sounds quite impossible. So, I cannot be sure if I can trust you. However, If I leave you to protect this village and you are an enemy, there is a chance you will attack. I cannot leave that responsibility to you. But if you go on the journey to find someone that will fix the well and fail...this whole land may be destroyed, and you might die. Therefore, it would be better if you go on the journey, so in case you are an enemy or a traitor and choose to abandon this responsibility, there is a strong chance you will die"

"Gee...I feel so trusted" Kagome said sarcastically

"We cannot give our trust so easily" Midoriko explained "you may be a priestess, but there is still a chance you can work for a demon, no matter how slim that chance may be. Many demons want me dead. And for all I know you may be with one of them. When I was in the clearing with the bone-eaters well I sensed you and another demon in the woods"

"He was just someone I meet two hundred years from now, and I was just chatting with him. Nothing more"

"But you see, that may only be an excuse. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes I do...But, do you really think I'll be able to go on this journey alone? I mean, I'm not very strong"

"I sense a great power coming from you, and it may be more dangerous here in this village. I might have to evacuate the villagers, and I am sure you'll do fine. You may even ask that demon friend of yours for help" Midoriko replied

"He's not really my friend, but I guess that might work"

"What is your name?"

"...Kagome"

"You, of course, already know my name, since you were shouting it when you were in the clearing"

Kagome blushed "alright...when do I leave?"

"In the morning, Kagome" Midoriko sighed "I was curious about the island of the war gods. I wanted to see what was there...Oh well, this is more important than mere curiosity"

Kagome looked at Midoriko and smiled "Two hundred years from now I went to that Island. All that's there is four war 'gods' and a bunch of half-demon children and every fifty years, one child jumps into some kind of fire pit and that restores some of the war 'god's' energy, since their real energy was sealed away by a priestess."

"That's terrible!" Midoriko exclaimed "That means by the time you go there, there will be four children less!"

"So, you DO believe me about the time travel"

"Yes. But, I still do not know if you are in league with a demon"

"I am. My companions are two demons, a half demon, and two humans. But I'm not sent to destroy you" Kagome laughed a little.

"So what else happened on the island?"

"Well, we destroyed all four of the 'gods', and my companions, the children and I left the island"

"That is good" Midoriko said "Hmmm...maybe, I should get you some different clothes. I am sure it will raise a few questions if you run around wearing those" she pointed to Kagome's clothes.

"alright"

"Wait here"

Kagome did what she was told and began to think about her upcoming journey. She felt a bit nervous to be traveling by herself, but there was always a first time. Everyone in her group traveled alone, even Shippo. She was the only one that didn't.

About ten minutes past and Midoriko came back, holding a black bundle.

"Since this village has no spare clothes I will let you borrow a pair of mine. You seem to be about my size"

"Thanks, Midoriko...For your trouble"

"It is fine. I usually wear priestess kimono's, anyway. This should not be a problem. Especially since you are being a good help with the well"

Midoriko handed Kagome the bundle and Kagome found a kimono that looked alot like Sango's only the skirt and yukata were black and the obi was was a dark green.

"Thanks again, Midoriko!"

Midoriko nodded and Kagome walked into the woods to change. When she was finished, the young priestess ran back to the village to find the elder one, but made a terrible mistake and the jewel shards around her neck were right over her yukata instead of under.

Kagome saw Midoriko standing not to far from where they were last and she was talking to a villager. Midoriko said something to the villager and he nodded and ran off elsewhere.

Midoriko then turned towards Kagome and barely gave her a glance as her eyes lowered to the girl's neck where the jewel shards were. Midoriko had a distant look in her eyes, then she suddenly fell to her knees and gasped for breath, while clutching her hand over where her heart was.

"MIDORIKO!!" Kagome screamed and ran over to the older woman. Some villagers stopped what they were doing and went over to see what was happening. As Kagome moved closer, Midoriko seemed to be in more pain.

It was then that Kagome realized what was happening. Midoriko's soul was attracting the soul of Midoriko that was inside the Shikon no Tama. Kagome quickly covered the jewel with her and then put the chain underneath her yukata. Midoriko slowly stopped her gasps and took a deep breath. Her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"What...Happened?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Kagome didn't know how to answer that, but as it turned out; she didn't have to. Midoriko fell forward and Kagome grabbed her shoulders and held her in her arms. She was so stupid! She forgot about the jewel for a moment and the legendary priestess almost lost her soul.

"Can someone please bring some water and a washcloth?" Kagome asked to the group of spectators. They each started to go their own ways. About five minutes later one returned with what she requested.

----------

**Okay, Chapter three done! I will be bringing Sesshomaru back in the story soon, by the way. I'm actually writing this as I go. So, I don't really know what will happen next, since this wasn't planned. I w****as kind****a stuck on this ch****apter ****for ****awhile ****and re****ally didn't know wh****at else to write so sorry if its l****ame or boring or stupid.  
**

** Well that's it for now! Bye-bye!**

**-Katherine**


	4. A brand new journey

**Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi and I do not own Inuyasha and Characters.**

**------------------  
CHAPTER FOUR: A Br****and New Journey**

**------------------**

She pressed the cool cloth on the elder woman's brow. They were inside one of the only completed huts in the village. Which happened to be the hut that Kaede would live in two hundred years from now.

"What happened?" Midoriko asked "What was that around your neck?"

"It is called the Jewel of four souls. Well, a fragment of it, really" Kagome replied "As for what happened? I guess the Shikon no Tama tried to take your soul"

"Why?"

Kagome wondered if it was safe for her to tell Midoriko that the jewel had her soul inside already. But then she thought otherwise. She could ruin something in the future, whatever that may be so she went with what she thought was a safe answer.

"I don't know" She lied.

Midoriko was too exhausted to tell if the girl from the future was lying or being truthful so she just sighed and closed her eyes again since she opened them just a few minutes ago.

"Why do you carry something that you do not understand?"

"Well...Two hundred years from now I will accidentally shatter this jewel with my arrow when trying to get it from a crow demon and in two centuries, it will be my job to collect the shards so that they don't fall into the hands of evil"

"I see..." Midoriko whispered "Tell me...how was this jewel made?"

Kagome paused and thought about what to tell her.

"A powerful priestess fought an army of demons, but when a demon caught her in its jaws, the priestess pulled out the demon's soul...But, that also pulled her soul out, as well as all the other demons that were fighting the priestess and that's how the jewel was made...Something like that"

"What...what was this priestess' name?"

"I...I don't know. I don't remember" Kagome lied again.

"I see"

"Here drink this!" Kagome handed Midoriko a cup of tea that she made earlier when Midoriko was still unconsious.

"It's not poisoned?" Midoriko raised an eyebrow, as she carefully took the cup from the younger woman's hands.

"No" Kagome laughed and Midoriko joined in and sat up to drink the tea.

After taking a cautious sip, then gulping the rest down, Midoriko looked at Kagome a gave her a soft smile and put the cup down.

"You should sleep, Kagome" She cooed "You start your journey tomorrow"

"I know" Kagome sighed "I'm a bit nervous. So all Japan is in danger right now?"

Midoriko nodded.

"I don't get it" Kagome said, as she started rolling out her slightly damp sleeping bag "How can all this land be in danger because of a well?!"

"I am sensing a strong demonic presence coming from the well. I don't know how it got there but it seems to be growing after every hour that passes. It seems like demonic energy and purification energy are working together"

"How is that even possible?"

"Perhaps a priestess or monk and a demon are putting their energies together at the same time? But I am not sure how or why they don't repel each other. Maybe they will soon..."

"I don't like it" Kagome said quietly.

"I do not either" Midoriko said in the same tone as Kagome "But...You should get some sleep now. After all...Japan IS counting on you to save it"

"Yeah, I know. Again" She sighed.

Midoriko chuckled and laid back down on her futon and Kagome laid inside her sleeping bag.

"G'night Midoriko!"

"Goodnight Kagome"

With that Kagome fell into a deep slumber, realizing how tired she was. Even though she had taken a nap earlier by the well.

XXXXXXXXX

"WIND SCAR!!!"

The ogre disintegrated in the blast of golden energy that was following a purification arrow. A tiny pink object fell on the ground and Inuyasha picked it up.

"Another shard!" Inuyasha cheered. It was the third shard they had found today. Inuyasha handed the shard to Kikyo, who purified it the instant her hand came in contact with it.

"Well done Kikyo, Inuyasha" Miroku said calmly.

Kikyo nodded and Inuyasha just 'fehed' and kept walking and the rest followed him.

Kikyo wasn't a bad companion. She could be a little creepy sometimes when she gave you a direct stare or collected souls from other young women. But overall, she wasn't a bad person. Of course, it wasn't the same without Kagome, but it wasn't terrible either.

And Kikyo was also beginning to feel guilt about what she'd done to the bone-eaters well. She sighed deeply and stared at her feet.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just...thinking" Kikyo answered.

Shippo yawned from Miroku's shoulder and looked like he was trying to keep his eyes open and Kikyo noticed it. She looked at Inuyasha, but he didn't seem to notice. Kikyo stopped walking and everyone stopped to look at her.

"What's up, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked "Do you sense a jewel shard?"

"We will stop here for the night" Kikyo announced.

Everyone except Inuyasha sighed with relief and sat down. Inuyasha shrugged and jumped into a tree.  
Sango and Miroku sent Kikyo a quick thanks and the two went to gather firewood. Kikyo sat down at the base of the tree Inuyasha was in.  
Kikyo and Inuyasha stayed in a slightly uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes before Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came at placed the firewood they collected in the center of their campsite. Shippo used his foxfire to light the wood and everyone sat down while Sango cooked a rabbit they hunted while searching for firewood.

"I miss Kagome's cooking" Shippo complained. Miroku and Sango nodded their agreements.

Kikyo looked up at the sky still feeling slightly guilty. She thought about undoing the spell, but then her companions might wonder what she was doing if she visited the well. Not to mention that just canceling her spell would send up lots of miko energy and would be like sending up a flare to all demons or those with holy powers around, and that would make Inuyasha, Miroku, or her sister question her.

Kikyo was deep in thought and sighed again. She was sighing alot and then she thought about why she was sighing alot. Then she thought about why she was thinking about why she was sighing. And then it came to pass that the priestess Kikyo sighed again. _'This is ridiculous'_.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep (can Kikyo sleep?) with her soul collecters flying around her, giving the campsite an eerie glow

XXXXXXXXX

The sun rose over the slightly completed village.

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes slightly. That's right, today was the day that she had to set out on her journey for fixing the well. Midoriko was still sleeping. The teenager folded up her sleeping bag and placed it into her backpack. She wondered what Inuyasha and her friends were thinking about the well or if they even knew yet. She decided to go and not wait for Midoriko to wake up. After all, Midoriko did say that she thought they only had three months if they were lucky. She needed EVERY minute she could get.

The young priestess stepped outside the hut and stretched her arms out and yawned again. _'Here comes Kagome Higurashi to try save the day...again'_ she thought. This was serious. She remembered what Midoriko said about all these lands being in danger. But, she tried not to think about that and thought about happy things.

This was a brand new journey...or old...

Kagome didn't know whether to call this a new or an old journey. It was new to her but it was in the past of her past and present. Sooo, she decided to not think about that either. And she just hummed a tune to herself as she walked into the Inuyasha forest-to-be. When she got to the clearing with the bone-eaters well, she thought she saw a man, sitting on the well, dressed in black or dark blue and he had wierd hair although she didn't see him well enough for me to describe his looks to you (yet) because the moment she blinked, he was gone.

Kagome thought her mind was playing tricks on her so she shrugged and continued walking.

**--------**

**Okay! Chapter four complete!! I re****ally h****ate**** how this ch****apter c****ame out. I w****as very**** stuck on this p****art ****and didn't re****ally know wh****at to write. It usu****ally t****akes me less th****an ****an hour to write ****a ch****apter but this one took me like three d****ays which is why it's ****kind****a l****ate.****Also, it's been ****awhile**** since I've w****atched ****an episode with the history of the Shikon no T****am****a so if I get some of it wrong it's bec****ause I forgot it. Oh ****and I tell stories to my niece, little brother, ****and my friends sometimes ****and I'm not good ****and telling h****appy endings...This story might not h****ave ****a h****appy ending, but I h****ate m****aking m****ain ch****ar****acters die. Now I guess I'll s****ay bye before I st****art r****ambling.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Katherine**


End file.
